¿cuarteto?
by midori-chini
Summary: rogue perdio a frosh se encuentra con juvia deciden buscarlo pero es detenido , una señora grita - PERVERTIDO -rogue supira - no juvia despierta y aclara todo esto ...- frosh - frosh también lo cree ... rogue lyon gray juvia cuarteto
1. Chapter 1

**este es mi primer fic en comedia y romance espero que les guste no me maten por favor se trata de mi amor secreto jejeje mentira anecdotas de mi vida jejejejeje el cuarteto amoroso jejeje triangulo seria lyon , gray y juvia pero he agregado a rogue espero que les guste **

**jajajaja nose si el final hay gruvia , livya o rovia jaja ese ultimo lo acaco de inventar espero qeu lo sifruten acurdense todas las imagenes estan ligadas con las historias...**

**declaimer : no es mio es del sensei tite jejejeje mentira es de hiro mashina ...aja algun dia sera mio eso espero confesion de robo activo no me atrapen ...M ? **

* * *

><p>Era un día normal en el reino de Fiore , nos ubicaremos en 2 gremio mas poderoso de Fiore me refiero a sabertooth un gremio que cambio totalmente , se escuchaba gritos de un pelinegro que tenia en la cara una cicatriz y una mecha cubría un ojo me refiero al mago slayer de las sombras rogue cheney.<p>

donde estas frosh - gritaba rogue buscandole con la mirada - FROSH , DONDE ESTAS

_como se me perdió frosh , soy un tonto -_ pensaba cheney caminado y gritando el nombre del gato rana caminado cerca de las calles de sabertooth y siguió caminado ya saliendo de la ciudad donde esta el gremio de saberthooth. en otra lugar de las calles había una chica de cabellos azulados como los mares y unos ojos tan profundos ,vestía con un polo negro y una faldón blanco y con una gorra negra caminaba con un chic de cabellos negros respingados y una actitud soberbia estaba comiendo hierro que a su lado iba un gato negro .

ya terminamos la misoin gageel - decia la chica con el nombre de juvia - al fin podremos regresar y ver a gray-sama - decia mientras se imaginama al alquimista del hielo

a la princesa del hielo - dijo gajeel - ya quiero pelear con el flamitas gegegegeg

acepto - decia juvia en sus imaginaciones donde gray le pedia su mano en sagrado matrimonio

oye me estas escuchando juvia - dijo gajel molesto por la falta de atencion de la maga de agua

ah o gajeel -dijo juvia saliendo de sus imaginaciones , seguian camiando hasta que se enncontraron con rogue corriedno parecia que buscando algo

oye buscas algo - dijo gajeel viendo al mago que se acerco ferrosmente a el y le agaro de su chaquea

HAS VISTO A FROSH- grito Rogue jalando a Gajeel

este busca pelea - susuro gajeel con molestia - ya sueltame

mmm... no vimos a frosh-sama - dijo juvia tocandose su menton intentando recordar a frosdh - si no lo hemos visto ... pero si quieres juvia te ayuda a buscar

yo ya me voy - dijo gajeel llendose a tomar su tren hacia mangonolia - no te voy a esperar juvia

a ok ... juvia regresa sola - dijo juvia alzando la mano en acción de despedida - vamos rogue-sama - dijo agarrándole la mano para empezar a caminar

donde crees que este frosh-sama - decia juvia pensando - juvia no sabe donde esta

bueno la verdad frosh y yo jugamos a esconderse - susurro rogue un poco avergonzado por lo dicho

juvia tambien juega a veces a esconder la ropa de gray-sama - decia riendo avergonzada recordadno a un mago enojado por los juegos de la peliazul

ellos empezaron a buscar y a buscar hasta que se cansaron , mientras tanto frosh caminaba por una estacion de trenes caminaba sonambulo y distraido

mh ahí esta lily .-decía frosh - frosh lo va a perseguir

así frosh empezó a seguir lily que le se estaba subiendo a un tren y este inmediatamente se subió y siguió siguiendo a lily de tanto caminar lily se dio cuenta de que había alguien que lo seguía saco su mini espada y lo apunto hasta que se dio cuenta que era frosh la rana de rogue

o frosh - dijo lily sorprendido -que haces acá

frosh se esconde de rogue - dijo frosh

porque - dijo lily guardando su espada - rogue te busca

frosh juega a las escondidas - dijo frosh contento - frosh esta ganando

m ya veo - dijo lily caminado con el - m pero en un tren

frosh gana - dijo frosh muy contento - pero frosh se perdio

mm cuando lleguemos a fayri tail - dijo lily haciendo una seña a frosh - nos comunicamos con rogue

frosh agradece- dijo frosh sentándose con lily

oe y que hace esa rana acá - dijo gajeel al ver a la rana- rogue te esta buscando

mientras tanto juvia y rogue ya exhausto se sentaron uno al lado del otro , era completamente de noche y juvia recordó que tenia que ir a fayri tail se paro

eto - dijo juvia mirando a un rogue deprimido -_no seria bueno dejarlo solo o si ?¡ pero quiero ver a gray-sama ¡ - _pensaba juvia , pero no se dio cuenta que rogue la miraba muy extrañamente y le dedico una sonrisa

ya te tienes que ir verdad- dijo rogue viéndola ella solo asintió - te acompaño

ehh de veras - dijo juvia - juvia piensa que debes estar cansado

no estoy cansado - dijo rogue parandose - ven vamonos

caminabas por unas calles oscuras y se hizo un silencio muy incomodo pues rogue no sabia de que conversar con juvia después de todo sabertooth habían tratado mal a su gremio pero ya todo había cambiado cuando iba a hablar ya habían llegado a la estación de trenes , compraron su boletos y esperaron sentados a que venga el tren , se sentaron por 4 no 5 o tal vez 6 minutos hasta que juvia se quedo dormida en el regazo de rogue el la vio y se sonrojo ya que nadie estaba tan cerca así , el se sentía avergonzado la movió pero nada la siguió moviendo pero nada así que suspiro , de pronto se aviso que ya estaba llegando el tren no le tomo mas remedio que cargarla .

_se ve muy linda - _ penso ya llendo al tren pero de pronto escucho auna señora gritanto volteo

un pervertido mira que le hace a esa pobre chica - decia la mujer señalando al un dragon slayer en estado de shock

p..e..r..v..e..t...i..d...o - tartamudeo rogue viendo como unos oficiales se acercaron a el y lo detuvieron lo estaban llevando - _ juvia despierta y aclara todo estooooooooooooooooooo juviaaaaa- __pensó_

* * *

><p><em>e<em>**espero que le hayas gustado ese capi espero que dejen comentario porfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis **

**midori -dejen comentarios**

**rogue -como que pervertido midori **

**midori - yo no dije nada fue esa señora dile a ella**

**eheh que pasa dce juvia levantandose**

**midori - rogue s e aprovecho de ti**

**rogue - no es cierto **

**juvia -kya pervertifo**

**rogue - no otra vezzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz**

**COMENTARIOSSS S SOLO QUIERO 4 PORFI **


	2. Chapter 2

**mis saludos a noriko-chan soy tu fan por si decirlo jejej gracias por corregir me y perdón a todos por mis faltas por favor así que me tardare 3 meses en actualizar el tercer capitulo de todos mis historias para poder así no fallarles y levantar mis notas ...porque he bajado drasticamente con decirles que tengo bomberos en mis notas bueno era solo uno pero igual debo subir mis notas 6 - 10 -14...10melany3 ...tu ****sabes**

* * *

><p><em>se ve muy linda - <em>pensó ya yendo al tren pero de pronto escucho a una señora gritando volteo

un pervertido mira que le hace a esa pobre chica - decía la mujer señalando al dragón slayer en estado de shock

p..e..r..v..e..t...i..d...o - tartamudeo rogue viendo como unos oficiales se acercaron a el y lo detuvieron y lo estaban llevando - _juvia despierta y aclara todo estooooooooooooooooooo juviaaaaa- __pensó_

* * *

><p>en la comisaria mágica<p>

_maldita sea -_ pensó el cheney viendo como los 2 policías que antes lo llevaban ahora lo rodeaban y un policía se acercaba y lo iluminaba con la luz y me empezó a ser una serie de preguntas - yo ya les dije que ella es mi amiga

pero por ser su amiga no le da derecho a abusar de ella - dijo el policía acercándose aun mas a el

ella se durmió - dijo el cheney viendo a su amiga durmiendo - despierta le y veras mi inocencia ...adema soy un mago de sabertooth

acaso em estas intimidando - dijo el policia poniendo su dedo en el pectoral de rogue como señal de advertencia

claro que no - dijo rogue suspirando ya cansado de esta idiotez , hasta que escucho una voz que provenia de una chica peliazol

rogue-sama eh donde estamos - dijo la peliazul sobándose sus ojos y parándose en lugar donde yacía echada- juvia tiene miedo - examinado el lugar y viendo que no lo conocía

no te preocupes juvia - dijo rogue intentado parándose para ir con ella peo una mano lo jalo y le dijo - interrogaremos a la victima

victima -susurro juvia preguntandose de que - mm pero perderemos el tren

juvia ya perdimos el tren hace 10 minutos - dijo rogue supirando - ya se hace de noche

señorita sabe que este joven de aquí es un acosador - dijo el policía apuntándolo

eh no sabia a quien le ha acosado o le ha hecho algo - dijo juvia jugando con sus dedos

a usted - dijo el policia viendo que la chica tenis la cara de no entender - asi efectivamente a usted

que me hizo - dijo juvia no dando créditos a las palabras de ese policía

bueno segun la testigo - dijo el policia dando una señal para que pasara una señora que era baja en tamaño y obesa

ahh ahi ese pervertido - dijo la señora apuntando a rogue

eto señora que hizo rogue-sama a juvia- dijo juvia intranquila por el temor de que rogue aya abusado de ella

el te miro muy extrañamente ... yo que tu me cuidaria de el - dijo la señora sobando la cabeza de juvia

eso hizo - dijeron en unisono juvia y los 2 policías , ella solo asintió

mejor señora ya larguese - dijo el policia enojado por esta confusion , juvia miro a rogue con extrañez

perdonen - dijeron los policías , ellos lo ignoraron y se fueron corriendo a la estación esperando que hubiera un tren

* * *

><p>en la estación fayri<p>

Bajaron del tren gajeel , lily y frosh y empezaron a caminar hasta llegar al gremio pero se detuvieron porque gajeel vio una tienda de hachas metálicas y muchos objetos dignos de un samurai hechos del mismo material , gajeel cogía una lanza bien grande pensando comprarlo

señor animase compraselo - decia el vendedor animando a gajeel- esta lanza es digna para las luchas

quien dijo que era para luchar - dijo gajeel comiéndolo - cuanto le debo

ahh - grito sorprendido el vendedor retrociendo y empezando a cerrar su negocio -_ que raro _

gajeel das miedo - dijo el gato negro llamado lily

frosh cree lo mismo - dijo frosh con una de sus típicas sonrisas

mejor vamonos - dijo gajeel caminando -_ que estara haciendo ese flamitas_

en el gremio

había una típica pelea una princesa del hielo y una flamita peleando , erza comiendo su pastel de fresa y lucy y mirajane con lissana conversando y por extraño que parezca evergren estaba con elfam juntos en el gremio , pero todo eso termino con una silla cayendo en la cara de lucy no mejor dicho termino cuando una mesa cayo en el pastel de fresa de erza .

mi .. p.a.s..s.t.e.l... - tartamudeaba erza viendo su pastel votado en el piso - pastel de mi vida te vi una vez y muriste por siempre

er..za - decían en unisono los dos magos viendo la muerte del pastel - el fue - se señalaron los dos pero la pobre erza dolida por su pastel saco una aura de los mil demonios y empezó una nueva pelea eran 3 no 4 eran todo el gremio peleando

así es fayri tail - decía una chica peliverde

aye - dijo happy

una pelea sin mi - dijo entrando el ex miembro de planton - donde esta flamita - decía buscándolo con la mirada cuando lo ubico lo golpeo y así esa pela duro 1 hora

que cansancio - dijo gajeel hecho humo -tengo sed

aquí esta tu jugo gajeel-san - dijo mirajane sonriendo y pasando le su jugo

y juvia - dijo lucy tomando su jugo de uva

ah ella se quedo dijo que ...- decía gajeel cuando fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de salamander

que quieres pelea - dijo gajeel levantándose de su banca

oye ustedes, miran lo que el han hecho al gremio - dijo erza enojada con una escoba en la mano , ellos solo miraron con una gota y se sentaron

donde esta juvia - dijo la peliblanca la menor de los stratuss

como decia ... - dijo gajeel hasta que fue interumpido por el mago de hielo

porque te metes en la pelea - dijo gray enojado con muchos golpes encima de su cara

y haste que le paso - dijo levy acercando a lucy y lisanna

erza - respondieron en unisono gajeel , natsu , lucy y mirajanne , levy se dio cuenta de una gato muy extrano mejor dicho un sapo

y este quien es - dijo levy acercándose al sapo que es gato

ni saludas enana - dijo gajeel fingiendo molestia

ah hola gajeel -san - dijo levy viendo que faltaba una maga - y juvia no venia contigo

juvia se quedo allá - dijo gajeel tomando su jugo

¿donde allá ? - dijo lucy no entendiendo nada

esta con rogue - dijo gajeel parandose y llendose con lily - vienes enana

a aye - dijo levy y salio con gajeel

se va de nuevo - dijeron wakaba y jet abrazandose y llorando a la vez

ya es de noche - dijo lucy mirando el reloj - ojala que no le pase nada

quien no disfruta la compañia de un hombre- dijo mirajane - no me extrañaria que de aqui a un año tenga un hijo

_ un hijo sobre mi cadaver -_ penso gray llendose furioso a la estacion

VOY POR TI JUVIA - grito gray corriendo a paso de liebre ha la estacion pero se detuvo en seco cuando vio un letreo que decia cerrado

PIES PARA QUE LOS QUIERO - decida gray corriendo rumbo a la ciudad donde estaba el gremio de sabertoth

* * *

><p>en la ciudad de sabertooth<p>

ahora que hacemos - decia a juvia sentada en la entrada de la estacion

eh si vamos a un hotel cercano - surruro rogue sonrojado pero juvia lo escucho

etot esta bien - dijo juvia suavesito sonrojada por le comentario del mago

* * *

><p>JUVIA VOY POR TI - decía gray corriendo<p>

* * *

><p><strong>ojala que llegues gray jejeje ojala sigue corriendo proximo capitulo va ser hasta tener 10 coemntarios bay bay<strong>

**proximo capitulo aparece mi lyon jejeje**


End file.
